Stranger From The Past
by PutALittleLoveInIt
Summary: Sequel to A Perfect Stranger: Eleven years on and Hermione has it all. A husband and two beautiful daughters, she knows she should be happy, she knows she should forget but every time she looks in her daughters eyes her heart rips even more.
1. Stone Grey Eyes

"Celeste-Vera?" Hermione yelled through the door at her eldest daughter. "Get your butt out of bed right now!"

"But WHY?" Celeste-Vera yelled back at her.

Hermione sighed, sometimes that girl just infuriated her. "Because" She said as she opened the door of Celeste-Vera's bedroom. "You have to go to Aunty Ginny's and Uncle Harry's house today while I go to Diagon Alley and do the shopping."

"But Mum, can't I just come with you? I'm ten! I'm old enough for you to take me with you!" Celeste-Vera wailed at her mother.

"But honey, if I take you I have to take Charisse-Aura and she is too much of a handful today." Hermione said as calmly as possible. She threw the set of clothes at Celeste-Vera and walked out the door after saying "Now get up!"

Hermione wandered back down the stairs taking a little time to smile at each picture on they way. She was so lucky to have the family that she did, she would even go far enough to say she was blessed. She stopped to stare at her particular favorite family photo.

It was taken only six months ago at the Burrow. She stood next to her husband, Dean Thomas who was holding their youngest daughter Charisse-Aura and Celeste-Vera stood in front of Hermione. Charisse-Aura was the perfect mix between Dean and Hermione, she had deep brown hair in tight ringlets and chocolate colored eyes that could melt anyones heart and gorgeous olive skin. Celeste-Vera however looked exactly like her mother except she had poker-straight hair. And her eyes, oh where to begin. Every time Hermione looked at them her heart would melt and she would begin to reminisce. But there was no need to remember, she had all she needed, all she would ever need.

She continued down the stairs and into the lounge to find her baby girl Charisse-Aura sitting on the floor playing with her doll. Hermione had insisted that her children had been brought up with muggle things such as toys and fairy-tales along with their magical versions. She went and picked Charisse-Aura up and gave her a hug. "Hey baby, are you excited to go see Lily, Aurora and Jacob?" She cooed. Charisse-Aura's face broke out in a toothless grin, she had just recently lost her two front teeth, as she nodded like a maniac. "Good" She said as she began to began to bounce the girl up and down on her hip. Where was Celeste-Vera? Why did that girl always take so long to get ready? "Celeste! Hurry up, we have to go!" She called up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Calm down!" Celeste-Vera yelled as she raced down the stairs, running her hand through her hair to pull it up into a tight bun atop her head.

Hermione shook her head, she was so like her father, in so many ways. Oh no, there she went again. She needed to learn not to dwell, it was over, ten years ago. Grabbing the pot of floo powder she kept upon her mantle she held it in front of Celeste-Vera. Celeste-Vera grabbed a fist full of the green dust smiled sweetly at her mother and younger sister and stepped into the fire place. "Potter Manor" She said simply and with a flash of green flames she was gone. Shaking her head Hermione hitched Charisse-Aura further up on her hip and took a small amount of floo powder before placing it back on the mantle and copied her daughter.

Hermione spluttered, she never understood why Ginny didn't clean her fireplace, every time she flooed there she would get covered in soot, but then again Ginny had Aurora and Lily to deal with and they were so much like their uncle's Fred and George. Setting Charisse-Aura down on the ground next to Ginny's youngest child and only son, Jacob, she walked down to the kitchen to find Ginny running around like a headless chicken, cooking up a storm. "Hey Gin" Hermione said as she walked over to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "How is everything going?"

"Oh great!" Said Ginny sarcastically. "I've got the whole family coming over for dinner tonight, and I mean EVERYONE!" She said this through her teeth. But then relaxed enough to ask kindly "You are still coming right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the..." Hermione's sentence was cut off by the sounds of an explosion upstairs. Ginny groaned "Aurora, Lily!" She yelled.

"Gin," Hermione said meekly "are you sure you can look after Vera and Aura today because if you can't don't worry about it. I'll just take them with me."

Ginny laughed "Honey I know your girls are sweethearts but I was there last time you took them out in public, the memory of that is still etched in the minds of the WHOLE wizarding community. Don't worry, if I can handle those two," She thrust her fingers upwards as she said this. "I can handle your girls."

"Okay, okay" Hermione said with a smile on her lips. "Thanks Gin, really. If anything happens, text me STRAIGHT away!" Hermione then kissed her friend on the cheek and aparrated to Diagon Alley.

Hermione didn't have much she needed to get, just some new clothes for the girls and enough food to last them the week. As she wandered in to Madame Malkins, to get some robes for Celeste-Vera who would be turning eleven in August and attending Hogwarts in September, Hermione walked into a strong figure, as she stuttered her apologies she looked up to see a pair of warm grey eyes staring down at her. "Hermione" Draco breathed. "Can we talk?"

Hermione pushed past him only looking back at him to say "Draco, I'm sorry but I can't, I just can't" She turned back and urged her feet to move as her eyes filled with tears. She still loved him, even though she knew she shouldn't, she should be happy with the life she has. She had everything, a husband who loved her and two beautiful daughters who meant the world to her so she just had to stop thinking about Draco.

Hermione was quick, she didn't want to leave Ginny for too long with five children all under the age of ten, that was just cruel. When she returned to Potter Manor her arms full of bags. Everything was silent. That was odd. She wandered down the hallway to the kitchen to find Ginny still hard at work. "Why is it so quiet?" She asked her red-headed friend curiously.

"Their all in the den watching a muggle movie, I used it to bribe them to shut up, you know how much they love muggle movies." Her friend replied. "So how was your trip to Diagon Alley?"

"I walked into Draco at Madam Malkins." Hermione whispered. Ginny dropped everything she was doing and rushed to her best-friends side pulling her in for a comforting hug.

"I... I... I have to g...g...go, can you p...p...please look after the g...g...girls for a little bit? Hermione stuttered.

"Sure love, you go do what ever you want. Relax, take a break. The girls are safe here." Ginny said giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." Hermione managed to get out before apparating back to her own house. She walked down the hallway past her daughters bedrooms and into her own. Opening her wardrobe she reached up to the top and pulled out a small box. Sitting on her bed she wiped the dust off the top, she hadn't opened this box in ten years. Slowly she took the lid off and looked down at it. Her hands shook at she tipped the contents out in front of her. She picked up a small pile of photographs and looked at them slowly one by one, placing each one carefully back into the box after she had looked at it. They were all of her and Draco, or her Slytherin Prince which she had called him all those years ago. She looked at the last one, it was of Thomas, Celeste-Vera and her. The day Celeste-Vera was born. She looked like an angel, an angel with stone grey eyes.


	2. Him

Yes, Celeste-Vera was Draco's daughter. Hermione had lost her virginity to Draco the night before the Marriage Law was approved and she was informed she was to become Mrs. Hermione Jean Thomas. It was like some sick joke that she discovered she was pregnant to Draco. She convinced Dean to marry her as quickly as possibly after explaining to him her situation.

Dean raised Celeste-Vera as his own, and he was such a great father. You couldn't look at them and not think for a second that Celeste wasn't his child. The fact that Celeste-Vera looked just like Hermione helped thing just that little bit more.

Only Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Dean knew the truth about Celeste-Vera's biological father. If Draco ever found out he would be furious, not that he had a child for he already had a son called Scorpious who was just three months younger than Celeste-Vera but that she had kept her from him. She couldn't have Draco mad at her, not ever but she couldn't let him know. Celeste-Vera was perfectly fine without him. There was no need to let her know the man she loved and had known her whole life was not her father, that would break her heart for Celeste was a 'Daddy's Girl' through and through.

Hermione place the photo back in the box. She looked back down at the mess in front of her. There was the letter the ministry had sent her, informing her of her fate, she put that back in the box. There were the many letters she had written but never sent which were to tell Draco about his daughter. Hermione picked one up and began to read.

_Draco,_

_I'm not really sure how I'm going to tell you this but you need to know, I need you to know. On the 6th of August I had a baby, she is perfect Draco. So perfect. Her name is Celeste-Vera Narcissa Thomas. She is your daughter Draco, she looks like me but she has your straight hair and your eyes. Oh they are so beautiful, every time I look at them I lose myself in thoughts of you._

_I'll love you forever my Slytherin Prince._

_Mya_

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek as she put the pile of letters back into the box. She wondered how they would of ended out if she had sent those letters, would her life have been different? Would he have wanted anything to do with little Vera?

Her eyes wandered to the last thing left in front of her. A small black box. She knew what this was, and she hadn't laid her eyes on it since the day she put it in this box. Slowly she picked it up cradling it in her hands. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt a tear trickle down her face and land on her hand next to the box. She opened and gasped, is was still as beautiful as ever. For in her hands she held a locket with a snake wrapped around it and Prince and Mya Forever engraved on the back.

She picked it up and hung it around her neck. She took the small box and put it back in the wardrobe. Taking a deep breath she sunk to the ground. Oh how she missed those days. When she didn't have to worry about her future, about what she was going to do with her life. When she still had Draco. Oh why did she keep thinking about him, why now after eleven years! She had to stop, she had her own life now and so did he.

Getting up Hermione walked into the bathroom so she could wipe the tears from her face. Giving a small sigh she apparated back to Harry's. When she got there the house was full. She jumped as she felt a hand snake around her waist. She relaxed when she turned to see her husband grinning down at her.

"Hey love, how was your day?" Asked Dean sweetly.

"Oh... It was okay." Hermione said slowly.

"Only okay?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah, only okay." Hermione said as she shrugged out of Dean's grip and walked away.

Dean was a sweetheart, he really was and she knew he loved her. He had had a crush on her for years before the law came out. Only problem was, she didn't love him. She shrugged these thoughts off and enjoyed her evening.

Dean and Hermione got home late and both girls were in bed asleep. Dean was already in bed, waiting for her to join him. Hermione stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror and traced the stretch marks Celeste-Vera had given her with her finger. Chuckling Hermione dried herself off and pulled on her sleeping shirt.

Hermione slid into bed next to her husband and kissed him goodnight. As she went to roll over and drift off to sleep Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. He hooked his finger underneath her top and pulled her locket out from beneath it. A look of sorrow fell upon his face as he flipped it over,

"This is from him?"


	3. CelesteVera

Dean had already left for work by the time hermione had woken up. She smiled inwardly, the house was so quiet and peaceful. She loved it when it was like this. Rolling over to see the alarm clock next to her bed she saw it was eight a.m. About time she got up and feed her baby girls. She sighed trying to find the energy to drag her butt out of bed. When she was younger she had always been the first one up in her dorm, she saw sleeping in as a waste of valuable learning time but now that she was a mother she appeared to have lost all that energy. It was quite depressing really.

Hermione walked out of her bedroom and looked in at her eldest daughter who was still asleep, so like Draco. He could sleep for hours. Oh no there she went again. She had to stop this. Maybe a memory charm? Erase him from her past? No, she couldn't. The memories were just to good.

Turning around she opened the door opposite Celeste-Vera's room to see her baby girl Charisse-Aura lying in her bed playing with her doll once again. "Good morning baby." Hermione cooed softly so she wouldn't wake up Celeste-Vera "Do you want to come down stairs and have some breakfast with Mummy?" Charisse-Aura's face broke into a smile, it was obvious that she had been bored but there was a rule in the house that you didn't get up till Dean or Hermione were up. "Well come on then," Chuckled Hermione "But be quite because Vera is still asleep." She held her index finger up to her lip as her youngest daughter jumped out of bed. Charisse-Aura giggled and copied her mothers actions and tip-toed out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

While Hermione and Charisse-Aura's toast was cooking Hermione wandered over to the lounge and flicked on her computer. After breakfast she would have to check her e-mails. "Momma, Toast. Popped." Charisse-Aura giggled from the kitchen as she jumped up and down, imitating the toast.

"Thats good honey, what do you want on your toast?" Hermione asked as she watched Aura run over to the cupboard and pull out the jar of honey. She spread it over the toast and handed a piece to Aura and ate a bit herself. Turning around she discovered Aura's face and hands completely covered in honey. "Awww Charisse-Aura go upstairs and clean yourself up! And while your up there get Celeste-Vera out of bed." Hermione groaned.

Charisse-Aura ran up the stairs and into the bathroom she shared with her older sister as Hermione cleaned up the bench. She sighed, she loved that girl but she was just so messy. She couldn't understand it, how could there be so much mess in a seven year old girl?

Hermione wandered back over to her computer and sat down. She logged on to her e-mails to see she had two new e-mails. One from Ginny and one from an e-mail address she had never see before. Shrugging her shoulders she opened the one from Ginny.

**Hey Love,**

**How are you going? Sorry I didn't get to spend to much time with you last night, I was a bit pre-occupied sorting out Ron and Lavender. I don't know why they just can't get along. I mean we all had arranged marriages too and we all are doing fine, so why can't they? Anyways love look I'm worried about you? Are you okay? You seem distant, what happened with Draco. Is there more to the story than I know? Why don't you bring the girls over tomorrow to play and we can sit down and have a chat? Sound good? Text me okay?**

**Love you, **

**Ginny**

Hermione laughed that girl worried too much, she was so sweet though. Hermione pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and began to text Ginny.

_Hermione - 'Hey Love, sure we will be there bright and early at ten o'clock tomorrow. Is that okay?"_

Hermione turned back to her computer and opened the other e-mail she had in her inbox. A look of horror crossed her face as she began to read.

**Mya?**

**Do you know how hard it is to find you? I had to ring at least ten people till I could get your e-mail address. I won't tell you who gave it to me, he is a bit scared of what you'll do to him if you find out. Bit of a coward if you ask me.**

"Ron" Hermione growled before she continued reading.

**Why are you avoiding me? We haven't had a proper conversation in ten years. TEN YEARS HERMIONE! And I don't know why but just recently you are all I can think about.**

So this wasn't just happening to her? Draco was thinking about her too.

**Everything I see reminds me of you. It is so hard.**

Hard? HARD? He thought he had it hard! Hah! He didn't have a living, breathing human living with him who was part Hermione. No? Not like she had Celeste-Vera. But she wasn't resentful of having Celeste-Vera. God no! She loved that girl with all her heart, she was the best ting that ever happened to Hermione.

**Can we just talk Mya? Just once? Thats all I ask. All I want. Please.**

**Your Prince,**

**Draco**

"Mum? What is that?" Hermione exited the e-mail's as fast as she could before spinning around to see Celeste-Vera looking at her with a confused look on her face.

"Noting dear." Hermione said quickly. "Go get your sister, we are going to Aunty Ginny's house." Celeste-Vera nodded quickly and walked up the stairs returning shortly after with Aura trotting behind her.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace to be meet face tot face with a very puzzled Ginny. "Now don't get me wrong," She said. "I love having the girls and you over but i was under the impression that you were coming over tomorrow?"

"I know, I know" Hermione replied apologetically. "I was wondering if you can look after the girls for a bit while I go see Dean. I have to talk to him. About Draco."

A look of understanding washed over Ginny's face as she said "Oh, yeah. Of course the girls can stay here. Take as long as you like love."

Hermione smiled and apparated right into Dean's office. "Hey love," Said Dean. "Nice of you to drop by. What is up?"

Hermione looked around the office at all of Dean's coworkers staring at her. "Is there somewhere more private where we can talk?"

"Sure." Dean grinned at his wife. "Weasley, I'm taking my break." He got up, took Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the office. He took her to a little cafe just down the road from his work. "So what do you want to talk about love?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, the thing is, Dean dear. I kind of wanted to talk about. Well to talk about Draco really." Hermione said cautiously looking everywhere but at her husband.

"Draco!?" Dean spat, spraying his coffee everywhere. "Why do you want to talk about him?"

"Well," Hermione said meekly "I want to tell him about Celeste-Vera."


	4. Draco Malfoy

Hermione Thomas could not believe she was sitting in the waiting room of Malfoy Enterprises. It was nice really, decorated in the Slytherin colours, very Draco. In her hands she held a small box and next to her sat a very confused and excited little girl. "Calm down Celeste-Vera." Hermione hissed.

She had gone through so much to get her here. Dean was furious, but he knew there was no way he could legally stop her from doing this. Celeste-Vera was her daughter, her baby and this was what she thought was right. She knew this was breaking Dean's heart, he had always loved Vera like his own. They had talked once or twice about letting Draco and Vera know but they had always decided that it was best if they were both kept in the dark, maybe when Celeste was eighteen but never before then. By doing this Hermione was going against everything Dean and her had ever agreed on.

"Mummy," Celeste-Vera piped up "What are we doing here?"

"Mummy has to see a man about something love, just calm down." Hermione said slowly.

"But why am I here Mum and Aura is still at Aunty Ginny's house?" Celeste-Vera questioned

"Well I thought you might want to go on a trip with me since your such a big girl." Hermione said softly.

A door swung open next to her and Draco walked out followed by an aged man. "As always a pleasure to see you Sir, feel free to contact us when ever you need. We will help you in any way possible." Draco said to him as he shook his hand. He pulled out his Blackberry, possibly to check his schedule. He then looked at his secretary and said softly "Kendra, I have no appointment till three, until then I will be at the Manor if anyone needs me. Okay?"

Kendra nodded but said "Mr. Malfoy, you have some unexpected guests waiting for you." She gestured towards Hermione and Celeste-Vera "Mrs. Thomas and her daughter Celeste-Vera."

Draco spun around on his foot and looked at Hermione with a look of awe and horror on his face. "Hemione?" He asked softly.

Hermione nodded and got to her feet. She turned to Celeste-Vera and said softly "Celeste honey, please wait here. Don't move, don't touch anything and don't talk to anyone you don't know."

Draco chuckled at Hermione, he always knew she would make a good mother. "Kendra, why don't you keep little Celeste-Vera here company and find her something to do while I talk to her mother in my office."

Kendra nodded "Of course Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione walked into Draco's office as he followed her in behind her closing the door. She sat in the black and silver leather chair in front of his desk and waited for him to sit opposite her.

"You look well Mya, it is so good to see you." He said with a grin on his face. "I see you still wear my locket."

Hermione's hand reached to her throat where she felt the locket resting just above her collar bones. She had completely forgotten it was there, she couldn't feel it. It was like it was a part of her. She lowered her eyes to her lap as her cheeks flushed red.

She realized she still had the box in her hand. She placed it on the desk in front of her and slowly opened it. Draco remained silent. Staring down at her in confusion. She pulled out the letter from the ministry and set it aside and pulled out the pile of photos making sure the one that counted was on the bottom.

She handed them over to him, her hands shaking. He smiled as he flicked through them making comments like "Wow!" or "My Gods! How we've changed." His brow furrowed when he came to the last photo. He held it up to her and asked "Is that meant to be in here?" Hermione nodded her head as he continued to ask "Okay then, who is it?"

Hermione sighed and softly spoke "That is Dean, I and my daughter Celeste-Vera."

Draco looked confused and said "You mean our?"

"What?" Hermione asked looking puzzled.

"You said my, don't you mean our? As in that is Dean, I and OUR daughter Celeste-Vera." He said slowly.

Hermione shook her head and said "No, I mean my."

Draco's face clouded over with confusion. Hermione picked up the top letter addressed to Draco, the one she had written the day Celeste had been born. Slowly and carefully she opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment. Looking Draco in the eyes, she began to read aloud.

_Dearest Draco,_

_You will not believe what I have just been through. But it has all been worth it. In the end everything always is right? And she is so perfect Draco. She looks like me but she has your eyes. Dean will be a good father so you need not worry. I am going to name her after your mother though, as something to remember you by. Her name will be Celeste-Vera Narcissa Thomas. She will be loved, don't you worry. I know already that I will not send this for I fear your reaction. She will be my bit of you to hold on to through the pain. I'll always love you Draco, always._

_Hermione_

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face. Draco stayed still.

After what seem an eternity he finally spoke. "Are you sure she is mine?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course, I have only ever been with two men. You and my husband."

Draco continued to look blank. "Do you mind if I check, just to be sure?"

Hermione nodded her head and walked to the door. She took a deep breath as she opened it and softly cooed "Celeste can you please come in here." Celeste-Vera skipped into the office. "Celeste-Vera this nice man is Mr. Malfoy, please do as he asks."

Draco smiled down at the child as she said "Hello Mr. Malfoy my name is Celeste-Vera Thomas, it is nice to meet you."

He turned to Hermione and said kindly "You are a good mother, you have brought her up well." With that he turned to Vera and dropped to his knees so he would be at her level. "It is a pleasure to meet you Celeste-Vera, but please do not call me Mr. Malfoy. That was my father - Call me Prince."

He looked up at Hermione as he said this. He raised his wand to Celeste-Vera's head and muttered and incantation. Above Celeste words began to appear.

_**Celeste-Vera Narcissa Thomas**_

_**6th August 1999**_

_**Mother - Hermione Jean Thomas nee Granger**_

_**Father - Draco Malfoy**_


	5. Woman!

After Draco had gotten his proof that Celeste-Vera was in fact his biological daughter he asked Kendra to take her out and entertain her so he could privately talk to Hermione. "She's mine!" Draco growled at her "And you never even considered telling me?! I can't believe you!"

"Draco, I wanted to but you were so young, you weren't ready to be a father. I did what I thought was right." Hermione pleaded, why did he have to be such a jerk? All she had ever tried to was make his life and her daughters life easier!

"Well you thought WRONG didn't you?! And what do you mean I wasn't ready to be a father?! Did you forget my wife Astoria had my SON Scorpious THREE MONTHS after Celeste-Vera was born?!" Draco roared, his face only inches from Hermiones.

"More reason I shouldn't of told you, can you IMAGINE the publicity you would of got for that? A married woman and a married man having a child except not to their respective partners. But then oh, wait, Draco Malfoy has another child on the way, what a bad boy. What would of happened to your image then huh?" Hermione teased, she couldn't believe he was being so pig-headed.

Draco remained silent. Staring at her through slits, he was furious, Hermione could tell. But she could also tell he knew she was right, he knew that the decision she had made hadn't been one she had made lightly. Sighing he surrendered, his face softened as he said "Do we tell her?"

Hermione shook her head "No," Glaring at Draco as he stuttered, it was clear he wanted to tell the girl right away "Not until she trusts you! Look as far as Vera is concerned Dean is her father and it has been that way her whole life. Dean loves her like she was his own. She is a 'Daddy's Girl' for crying out loud!"

"Fine," Draco breathed "But I want to see her, get to know her. I want my daughter Hermione."

"I know, I know!" Hermione mumbled "We'll start off slow huh? We can take her out and do things? You can visit her all you like because she IS your daughter but I have to be there okay?"

Draco nodded, he understood. "Okay, how about I take you back to my house and you can meet my wife and Scorpious."

"Fine, are you going to tell them?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded once again "I think it is only fair that I let them know."

Hermione walked over to the door and called her eldest daughter in. "Momma, what is wrong?" Celeste-Vera asked worriedly as she looked up at her mother.

Hermione wiped her face. "Nothing baby, nothing at all." Forcing a smile across her face. "We are going to Mr. Malfoy's house for... Lunch?" Throwing a confused look at Draco, she didn't know what to say.

Draco smiled at Hermione, he knew this was hard for her. Throwing away everything she had done to protect her daughter. "Yeah, lets go have lunch." He took both Celeste-Vera's hand along with Hermione's. He jumped, it had been like an electric current had run through his body when he touched her hand. He had forgotten how good she felt, how soft she was. No, no, no! Now was not the time! He shouldn't be thinking about her like that! With that thought he apparated them all to Malfoy Manor.

He lead them into the den and there sat Astoria Malfoy - as beautiful as ever, alongside her Scorpious. "Draco darling, how lovely to see you. And you brought guests?" She said in a sickly sweet voice as she got to her feet. Hermione shuddered. She did not like her, she did not like her one bit.

"Yeah this is Hermione Thomas and her daughter Celeste-Vera. Hermione, Celeste, this is my wife Astoria and my son Scorpious. Scorpious take Celeste-Vera up to your playroom." Draco said dryly looking at Hermione the whole time. She got the impression Draco wasn't very fond of the ministries decision to pair him with Astoria.

"Hermione." Astoria said as she looked Hermione up and down with a look of disgust proudly displayed across her face. "Pleasure to meet you."

Hermione bit back the urges she had to slap the bitch as she calmly said "The pleasure is all mine." She then gave Draco a meaningful glare. He got the message.

"Astoria there is something I need to tell you. You might want to sit down." He gestured towards the leather couch beside them. Astoria did as she was told, she was a well trained Malfoy of course. Draco took a step towards Hermione so they were as close as physically possible, Astoira clearly noticed this for she looked fit to burst.

"Draco, Darling. What is it you have to tell me?" She said looking straight at Draco.

He looked at Hermione and plainly said "Celeste-Vera is my daughter." Hermione was shocked, Draco had never been one to beat around the bush but this was a whole new level of abruptness.

Astoria looked ready to kill. "Are you sure?" She asked "How do you know she is not lying, she could just be saying it to get to the Malfoy fortune?"

Hermione growled. Draco place a reassuring arm around her waist. "I cast a blood rights spell. Celeste-Vera is my daughter."

Astoria flicked a beetle off her skirt as she said through clenched teeth. "Are you saying you have cheated on me?"

Draco laughed. "How can you be so bloody stupid woman, you know the rules if you cheat on your partner you lose your magical powers."

Astoria looked down at her lap and mouthed a silent "Oh."

Hermione giggled, she couldn't help herself. How the ministry had paired Draco with such an idiot was beyond her but sure enough Astoria was the perfect Malfoy woman. This innocent giggle earned her death-glares from Astoria and a puzzled look Draco.

Astoria straightened up and said to Draco "Surely the girl does not know."

Draco shook his head.

Astoria's lips pulled into a small smile. "Then it shall stay that way. She shall never know and you will never have to see her again. Everything will stay as it is, it is what is best for your son and your career."

Hermione hissed. She could not believe that woman!


	6. Be Alright

"No," Draco growled at her wife. "She is MY daughter, she is MY responsibility. She WILL know I am her father when we" He gestured at both Hermione and himself as he said this "Decide it is time for her to know. She will ALWAYS be welcome in this house along with her Mother, her Father and any siblings she may have. You are to respect them all and remember that what I say goes."

Astoria was shocked. "But what about Scorpious. Do you even care about your son and how he feels?" She sneered.

"How dare you!" Draco bellowed. "How dare you ask that, you know, you know that if it wasn't for Scorpious I would have left you years ago, my powers be dammed. Life as a muggle would be paradise compared to living my life out with you!"

Hermione inwardly smiled, this proved her point. Draco wasn't happy with the life he lived. He was just as miserable as she was in her arranged marriage.

Draco dismissed his wife and turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry you had to see that love," He said softly. "She infuriates me something wicked. But I meant what I said, you are all welcome here - even Thomas."

Hermione could tell this was hard for Draco. She made up her mind. "Draco do you want to tell her? Now? Together?"

Draco smiled. "I think it would make things a little easier. Yes."

"Okay," Hermione said slowly. "But I want Dean to be here."

Draco nodded, he understood. Hermione pulled out her cellphone and began to text.

_Hermione - 'Dean. Can you pick up Charisse-Aura from Ginny's place and meet Celeste-Vera and I at Malfoy Manor in half an hour? I am going to tell her. I want you to be here.'_

Draco smoothed his robes out and looked down at her smiling. "Lets go out to the Garden with the children for lunch."

Hermione nodded. It seemed like a good enough idea. They walked quickly to the playroom, Hermione trailing closely behind Draco. They sight they walked in on was so adorable. Scorpious, dressed as a healer, was sitting next to Vera telling her that her baby, a teddy-bear, was going to be okay. Hermione sighed "Aww." She looked up at Draco who had a grin across his face. His son was a little softy - about as un-Malfoy as they came.

As they walked down to the Garden Hermione's phone went off in her pocket. She whipped it out as fast as she could to see Dean's response.

_Dean - 'I cannot believe you are doing this Hermione. After everything we talked about. I thought we both agreed not to tell her so why the sudden change in heart. I know you still love him Hermione, more that you could ever love me, more than you could ever love anybody else. But why are you doing this to Vera and Aura? They do not deserve that kind of disruption in their lives. But if you insist, I will be there with Aura in half and hour.'_

Hermione closed her eyes, squeezing them shut as tightly as she could. By the end of today she will have made more enemies than friends but she knew what she was doing was right. Right for her, right for her daughter, right for her family. No matter how Dean chose to look at it, it WAS right for her family.

They sat around a large marble table in Draco's courtyard. Draco mumbled "Tabitha." While looking at Hermione shyly. Hermione assumed Tabitha was Draco's House Elf. He knew about S.P.E.W and how she felt about them. Sure enough with a large 'CRACK' there stood a House Elf dressed in a pillow case. Celeste-Vera gasped. She had never seen a House Elf before in her life but her mother had told her about them and how they were mistreated.

They ate lunch listening to the children babble to each other. It was clear they got along, which was great. There was another large 'CRACK' and Tabitha stood before them once again. "Sir. Mr. Thomas is here with Miss. Thomas to speak to Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Thomas. Sir." Tabitha squeaked.

Draco smiled at the Elf. "Thank you Tabi, please inform them that we are on our way up from the garden and will not keep them waiting long. Remember to offer them refreshments Tabi. Okay?"

The small House Elf nodded her head like a maniac before disappearing with yet another 'CRACK'. Hermione and Draco walked back up to the house holding the children's hands. When they walked into the main entrance Celeste-Vera ran up to her father to give him a hug. He hugged her back, his eyes full of sorrow. It was time to say good bye to his baby girl.

"Dean." Draco said nodding his head towards him. Dean returned the nod. Charisse-Aura walked over to Hermione and grabbed her hand. Hermione chucked at the small girls antics and turned to Draco saying "This is my other daughter Charisse-Aura. Aura, this is Prince. He is a good old friend of Mummy's."

Charisse-Aura smiled up at her new acquaintance. "Hello Prince." She said softly.

Once again Draco sunk to his knees to be at Hermione's daughters level. "Why hello Charisse-Aura. It is very nice to meet you. Why aren't you just beautiful. Just like your mother. How about we all go into the Den so we can have a little talk. Would you like that?"

Charisse-Aura giggled and nodded her head. Draco rose back to his natural height and walked into the Den everyone else following closely behind him. Hermione sat next to Draco who had Scorpious next to him. Charisse-Aura was on her knee and on her right was Celeste-Vera - and next to her, Dean. Hermione didn't know where to begin. She started to panic but she felt a warm hand wrap its self around her own and she could tell everything was going to be alright.


	7. Always!

Celeste-Vera looked up at her mother, she looked petrified. "Momma, What is wrong? And don't say nothing because I KNOW you and I KNOW something is wrong."

Hermione looked down at the beautiful young girl next to her, she knew Celeste-Vera was right. She could tell something was wrong and now was not the time to lie and say she was okay. She had been doing that for eleven years now. It was time to make a change. She took a deep breath and looked up at Draco who nodded at her. Yes she was doing the right thing. She could feel it.

Hermione looked down at her daughter, as she looked into her eldest daughters warm grey eyes she began to speak. "Well honey there is something That Draco, Dad-"

"NO! You do not make me a part of this. HOW DARE YOU?!" Dean roared at Hermione from the other side of Vera. Charisse-Aura looked at her father in terror and pushed her body as close as she could to her mother.

"Hush, hush." Hermione cooed to her baby girl. "It is going to be okay. I promise." Then she moved her gaze to Dean. "You are a part of this Dean," She hissed. "You always have been. Since the 7th of December 1999 you have been a part of this. You cannot back out now. You have to go down with Draco and I."

She then turned back to Celeste-Vera smiling down at her. "Okay honey, can you tell me what you know of the marriage law?"

Celeste-Vera nodded. "I asked Aunty Ginny and Aunty Lavender once." She squeaked. "Aunty Ginny said it was just another way for the Ministry to ruin the lives of the young member of the Wizarding Community and control everyone. Aunty Lavender said it was just a less romantic way of bringing those who are meant to be together - together. She said I should be excited for when I turn eighteen and get my letter. She said that I had to make sure i didn't have a boyfriend when I was eighteen so what happened to you didn't happen to me. Then Aunty Ginny shot her this really mean look and told her to shut up before she hexed her. But Momma, what does this have to do with the marriage law?"

Hermione sighed, of course Celeste-Vera would know all about the marriage law. She was just like her mother, that girl would study and learn as if it was some kind of fun for her. She had already read Hogwarts- A History three times. She looked at Draco as she said to the room "It has everything to do with the marriage law honey." Celeste-Vera looked puzzled. Hermione continued as she pulled out her small box out of her hand bag. "You see when I was eighteen I was in love, I was loved back. We were happy." She opened up her box and pulled out a picture taken all those years ago. It was of Ginny, Harry, Draco and her. She handed it to Celeste. 'This was taken in my final year at Hogwarts. Do you recognize these people?"

Celeste-Vera nodded "Yes, that is Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny and you?" She pointed at each person as she listed them off. When she came to the boy who was holding the eighteen year old version of Hermione she paused, her finger wavering above the photograph. She looked up at Draco then back at the picture and then back at Draco. Concentration lines appearing in her brow. "Is that Prince?" She asked softly.

Hermione nodded "Yes that is Prince."

Celeste-Vera looked up at her mother in confusion. "Do you mean Prince was once your boyfriend?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes he was. But one day the Ministry sent me a letter. This letter," She pulled that out of the box as well. "It told me that it didn't matter that I was in love and that I was to marry Dean Thomas," She nodded at Charisse-Aura's father. "Or I would lose my magical powers."

Celeste-Vera nodded. She understood. "So you and Prince broke up?"

Draco nodded. "It was the only thing we could do, our magical powers were incredibly important to us. It was the only option we could see." Celeste-Vera nodded.

Hermione continued. "The night before the letter came out I showed Draco that I loved him. After we broke up, after the law was made official I discovered I was pregnant. I told Dean and he married me straight away. Only five people, including myself, knew who the real father of the baby was. I named my daughter after her Grandmother and promised she would never find out who her real father was until she was old enough. That was what Dean and I decided on. But the other day I ran into the love of my life," Draco's eyes grew wide at this, she still loved him? Why? He didn't deserve her love. "And I had to tell him, how could I let him go on in life without him knowing he had a daughter. It just wasn't fair."

Celeste-Vera looked puzzled. But she wasn't stupid. She turned to Draco and asked "What was your Mothers name?" It could only be Celeste, Vera or Narcissa. She had a gut feeling it was Narcissa.

Draco smiled down at her. "My Mother's name is Narcissa."

Celeste-Vera breathed out. "My name is Celeste-Vera Nacrissa Thomas. Am I your daughter?"

Draco was taken aback, the child was so sensible for one so young. She was so like Hermione. It shocked him. "Yes." He said softly.

Celeste-Vera nodded, she understood. "What is going to happen now?" She asked slowly.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. They understood that they couldn't push her into anything but it was Dean who spoke up. "Celeste-Vera you can do anything you want. It is up to you." Hermione nodded, she agreed with Dean.

Celeste-Vera looked at her Father and the man she had considered to be her father for the past ten years. She looked at Dean cautiously. "I want to stay here and get to know my Father and my brother."

"Fine," Dean snapped. "But Hermione will stay here as well, I do not want her in my house and I will take Charisse-Aura home with me."

Draco growled but curtly said "Fine, that decision is up to you." Which was shortly followed by "Tabitha." Tabitha appeared before them. "Please show Mr. Thomas out and prepare a bedroom for Mrs. Thomas and Miss. Thomas."

"Yes Sir." Tabitha squeaked in response.

Hermione picked up Aura and gave her a tight hug. She flicked a beetle out of her hair and whispered to her youngest daughter. "You be a good girl for Daddy okay? And always remember that I love you okay? Always!"


	8. Still Love Him

Hermione watched in horror as Dean took her child and left Malfoy Manor. She knew she had done the right thing, bringing Celeste-Vera to her family, her real family. But she was not with Charisse-Aura and that tore at Hermione's heart. She didn't know when she would see her baby girl again.

She turned back to the den once she had seen Dean apparate back to their home in East London. Well that was where she presumed they were going anyway.

Scorpious was sitting next to Vera with a smile on his face. It looked as if the young boy was excited to have a sister his own age. Draco came up behind her and pulled her in for a hug. Hermione gave up, she let the tears fall.

"Hush, hush." Draco said soothingly. "Everything is going to be okay. You will see. We did the right thing, She needed to know." He pulled her in tighter running his fingers through her hair. Not seeing Astoria walk in the den behind them.

"You BITCH!" Astoria hissed. "You come into my home, you fill my Husbands head with lies, you cause chaos and drama and now, now I find you trying to seduce my Husband." Her voice was venomous. "But I'm telling you now it is not going to work. He loves ME, not you! He choose ME and his POWERS over YOU! Can you not just let it go?!"

"No," Draco growled, his face full of hatred. "I do NOT love you Astoria. How can you think that for a second? In my whole life I have only ever loved one person. I STILL love Hermione. I will NEVER stop loving Hermione. I've told you once, I've told you a million times, I'm only still with you because of our son. He is ALL that matters. Nothing else." He took a deep breath as he continued. "And I will stay with you for as long as our son needs you and the second he doesn't I'm gone. My powers be damned. And as long as you are my wife you will do as I command. Hermione and OUR daughter will me here for as long as they need, they can move in permanently for all I care. I think I would even PREFER it if they moved in. While they are here you are to treat them as guests and you are to respect them. They are more welcome in this house than you are!"

Astoria was speechless. "A...A...Are you happy y...y...you Bitch? S...S...See what you've d...d...done? You've turned m...m...my own Husband a...a...against me. Well j...j...just you wait. I...I...I'll get you."

Hermione turned away from her, she was sick of her empty threats. Hermione knew women like her, that was all they were. Empty threats. "Draco..." She mumbled.

He held her tighter. He looked at Astoria with a look of utter hate. She got the message and left. "It is going to be okay love, you'll see. Wasn't it you who said everything is worth it in the end? Well you were right and it always is. You just haven't looked for the silver-lining yet. All you have to do is look."

He lowered his head to hers, there lips only inches apart. Hermione leaned forward only to pull back as fast as she could. Draco looked confused and hurt. "Hermione?" He asked "Don't you want this?"

Hermione shook her head "Of course I want this Draco, it is all I want. Now and always but we can't. If we kiss, if we do anything at all the ministry will take our powers. I can't do that, not at the moment not with things the way they are."

Draco nodded. He understood. She was right. Yet again, she infuriated him. The way she was always right. But it was one of the things he loved about her too. And God how he loved her. Hermione pulled out of his hold and walked over to her daughter. She took Celeste-Vera's hand in her own and turned to Draco and said sweetly. "We are going to bed now, I think everyone just to sleep on the whole new situation. We just have to make sure none of this makes it out into the public."

Draco nodded as he watched the love of his life and his daughter walk away. He turned to his son who was sitting on the couch staring into space. "Scorpious, how are you?"

Scorpious turned to his father and said quite frankly "I'm fine Father. I am glad to have a sister, Celeste-Vera is amazing but Mother has gone mad hasn't she?"

Draco laughed. "Yes, yes she has." He pulled his son in for a hug. Above them Hermione was laying in bed. She rolled over and asked Vera. "Are you okay baby?"

Celeste-Vera looked her mother in the eyes and whispered. "I think so, I'm not sure. Everything is different now isn't it. I mean my father is DRACO MALFOY. Mother I know how important and powerful the Malfoy family is. Does that make me important and powerful?"

Hermione looked at her daughter worriedly "Baby, you HAVE always and WILL always be important and powerful. Don't you EVER let anybody tell you any different okay?"

Celeste nodded. "I know Momma. Father was a Slytherin wasn't he? Does that mean I will be a Slytherin too?" She bite her lip nervously at the thought of this.

Hermione giggled. "Well..." She said slowly. "There has NEVER been a Malfoy who WASN'T in Slytherin but I was in Gryffindor and you are pretty brave baby so you know what I'll bet you will be the first Malfoy to be a Gryffindor because baby your bloody extraordinary."

Celeste-Vera smiled. "And Mother, I have one last question. Do you still love Father, I mean my biological Father. Do you still love Prince?"

Hermione closed her eyes. Why did her daughter have to be so curious, why did her daughter have to be so insightful and most importantly why did her daughter have to be so right?

"Yes Celeste-Vera Narcissa Thomas-Malfoy. Yes I do still love him."


	9. Sure Of It

Hermione was woken up abruptly at six am by her daughter poking her in her face saying. "Momma, Momma, Momma, Momma, Momma."

Hermione groaned. "Yes Celeste?"

Celeste-Vera grinned. "Can I go play with Scorpious. I have ten years to catch up on and I want to get started right away!"

"Yes." Hermione rolled over to face the wall, rubbing her cheek.

"Thank you Mum." Celeste grinned and tip-toed out of the bedroom to meet Scorpious who was waiting outside of her bedroom for her to get up. It appeared great minds thought alike.

Hermione drifted off into dreamless slumber. Draco wandered into the bedroom. He didn't know why he had came, he just had. As he watched her sleep he began to realize just how in love with her he was. He knew one day, one day they would be together. He just hoped it was one day soon. He didn't care if it cost him his powers, being with Hermione would make up for that! Plus she was a Muggle-born. She knew how to survive without Magic, she HAD survived without Magic so why couldn't he? She could teach him how. Yes, he could do. He would do. Just as long as he had his Mya.

There was a loud 'CRACK' and Tabitha appeared before him. Hermione awoke with a start. Would nobody just let her rest? "Tabitha?! What are you doing?" Draco bellowed.

"M...M...Mrs. Malfoy told me I had to bring you this and said I had to say..." Tabitha squeaked.

"What?" Draco asked "What did you have to say Tabi?"

"Tabitha would prefer to not say Master." Tabitha said quite quickly.

"Don't worry Tabi, i won't be mad at you. If I'm going to be mad at anybody it will be Astoria." Draco said calmly.

Tabitha gulped. "Mistress-said-I-had-to-say-"-See-this-is-the-kind-of-mess-your-whore-will-get-you-into-.-Bet-you-see-now-how-much-better-I-am-for-you-." She said this as fast as she could taking a huge gulp of air as she finished. She gave Draco a embarrassed smile and disappeared with a large 'CRACK'.

Draco looked down at the paper and there smiling up at him was a picture of him and Hermione when they were eighteen under the caption - _Mr. Malfoy's Mystery Child_

Groaning he began to read aloud to Hermione.

_As it turns out Mr. Draco Malfoy may not have been as innocent as we all thought. Reporter Rita Skeeter has it on good authority that Mrs. Hermione Jean Thomas's eldest daughter Celeste-Vera Narcissa Thomas, age 10, may in fact be the daughter of none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were dating during their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where they were both Heads of School. The two were dating up until the release of the Marriage law released December 7th 1999. Celeste-Vera was born August 6th 2000, exactly 9 months after the release of the law, at St Mungos and was registered as Dean Thomas and Hermione Thomas's daughter. But is she really? This scoop was reported to you by Rita Skeeter._

Draco growled. "I am going to kill Astoria!"

"Hush," Hermione muttered, deep in thought. "Let me think before you do anything rash."

Draco nodded. She was probably right so he watched as his former girlfriend sat cross-legged on her bed her brow furrowed as she thought.

Hermione tried to remember the previous night. It was hard, she couldn't remember much. It was all kind of a blur. Thanks to an annoying habit she had of trying to forget unpleasant memories. She had picked it up after Draco and her had ended it. But no, she remembered something. Hadn't Astoria flicked a beetle of her skirt? Hah! She had Skeeter now. Hermione had figured out Rita was a unregistered animagus in her fourth year. An unregistered animagus. In the form of a beetle. And hadn't she picked a beetle out of Charisse-Aura's hair last night? Hermione growled. Oh how she hated Rita Skeeter.

"Rita Skeeter was here." She stated, looking Draco in the eyes.

"But how?" He asked looking incredibly confused.

"She is an unregistered animagus. She can change into the form of a beetle. I picked a beetle out of Aura's hair last night before Dean took her. I remember Astoria flicking one of her skirt last night."

Draco's eyes grew wide. Why hadn't he thought of that? He had given that evil twisted old hag information on Harry Potter in his fourth year hadn't he? He was one of the few who knew she was an animagus! How could he have been so stupid? How could he have forgotten?

Draco sighed. Was nothing sacred? Could nothing stay private? Not even for twenty-four hours? WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!

Hermione nodded her head, even though Draco had not said anything she knew exactly how he felt and the same question was running through her mind that was running through his; What the hell were they going to do now?

Draco got up and walked out of the bedroom and down to the garden without saying a word. He need sometime to think, sometime to clear his mind.

Hermione looked out the window of her bedroom and down at Draco. She couldn't help but wonder, had she done the right thing? Telling him about Celeste? Her heart told her she had, that things would be better because of it. Eventually. But her mind told her different. All she had done was cause him problems, cause him stress. Hell even Astoria said it last night. She was only causing chaos and drama! But no! It would work itself out in the end, she was sure of it. Deep deep down she was sure of it.


	10. Home

Hermione pulled on her coat and took Celeste's hand in her own. She grinned at Draco and mouthed "Good Luck!" right before she apparated to the Ministry of Magic's main offices. As she walked into the foyer with her daughter in tow and Draco to her right Hermione could not believe the looks they were getting. Or the number of them, apparently a lot of the Wizarding Community had read Rita Skeeter's article. People would glance at them and turn to whisper to their neighbor. They were really very obvious. It was really quite inconsiderate. And poor Celeste-Vera! How would this effect her? All this negative attention.

Hermione's stomach tightened at the thought of this. She looked down at her daughter to see Vera staring straight ahead of her at nothing in particular. Hermione smiled warmly. She was so glad to have such a sensible daughter. She was glad Vera was ignoring the pathetic gossiping that was going on all around them, they really were surrounded. Hermione quickened her pace. She just wanted to get out of this place. To be back in the safety and secluded rooms of Malfoy Manor.

They reached the front counter in no time, thank goodness there was no line. Hermione didn't think she could have dealt with it if they had to wait. She smiled down at the young witch and said calmly. "I am Hermione Thomas, This is Draco Malfoy and our daughter Celeste-Vera." The witched smiled knowingly and nodded.

Draco continued where Hermione left off. "We need to go to the Department of Wizarding Families to correct our daughters Birth Certificate."

The young witch nodded, typed a few things into her computer, pushed a few buttons and handed over a few buttons and handed them to Draco. Draco took them and thanked the woman. He handed Hermione both hers and Celeste-Vera's. Hermione knelt down by Celeste-Vera and pinned it on her shirt, reading the button for the first time. It was very plain and read '_**Celeste-Vera Narcissa Thomas - Department of Wizarding Families - Floor Seventeen**_'. Hermione kept a straight face and pinned on her own identical button, the only difference was the name.

Hermione and Draco walked over to the large elevators. As they entered them it became silent and Hermione could feel everyone's eyes on her and her two companions. It was infuriating.

Hermione waited patiently for them to arrive at the seventeenth floor. Upon arrival they were greeted by an elderly man with a large auburn beard. He eagerly shook their hands and introduced himself. "Ahh Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Thomas. My name is Kenneth Macmillian and I am Head of this here Department of Wizarding Families. We had a... Uhh... Feeling you might be in here to day."

Draco nodded and said flatly. "You saw Rita Skeeter's article?"

Kenneth let out a sigh of relief and guiltily rubbed the back of his head with a small grin on his face. "Yes."

Hermione looked at him. Why did everyone believe what Rita Skeeter wrote anyway? Wasn't it common knowledge that what she wrote was usually complete and utter lies? "Well can we make this quick?" She asked in the most polite way possible. "I want to get Celeste-Vera home as fast as I can. This much negative attention, or any kind of attention at all is bad for her."

Kenneth nodded his head. "Of course. Of course. Come fight through here." He said gesturing into his office.

Draco wandered in and Hermione and Celeste-Vera closely followed. Kenneth sat behind his desk smiling at the three of them who were seated directly opposite him in the small room.

"So I am assuming you want to change some of the details on her Birth Certificate? Yes?" Hermione and Draco nodded silently. "And add her to your Will? Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco quickly said "Certainly." Nodding his head down repeatedly at the same time. Hermione thought he looked quite ridiculous if you asked her, but of course she never said that.

The room fell silent as Mr. Macmillian typed away at his computer. He looked up at them and asked "What do you want her last name to be? Malfoy? Thomas-Malfoy? Or Malfoy-Thomas?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, they hadn't actually discussed that. Draco turned back to Kenneth and said slowly "Malfoy. Yes her last name will be Malfoy."

Hermione looked at Draco in confusion. Malfoy? Why Malfoy? Why not Thomas-Malfoy? Or Malfoy-Thomas? Why was he just forgetting her? Hello! She was Celeste-Vera's Mother! She gave birth to the child! Did she get no recognition? Draco said quietly "I know, I know but I don't know I just got some strange feeling that Malfoy should be her last name okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Okay." She whispered back. She walked out of the office with Celeste-Vera while Draco fixed his Will so Celeste-Vera was part of it. As soon as he was finished they quickly made their way back to the main foyer and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Home.

* * *

_Writer's Note - Hey Guys! Vicky here. I've just gotta apologize to you all for the short update. I had a bit of a busy day and I just found out that in like two weeks I'm moving to the wopwops (a.k.a FAR FAR out in the middle of no where with like ziltch internet!) So I will probably be only able to update once a week IF that but it should be like three or four chapters at a time if it all works out. SORRY! But there really isn't much I can do about it. ANYWAYS Thanks HEAPS for those who a reviewing and adding it to their favorites, you guys are the only inspiration I have to continue writing. Got to go cook tea :( _

_Tata_

_Love You All_

_xx_


	11. What That Means

Astoria glared at the three of them. How could he have done this to her? She loved him! They were perfect for each other and now look. He had chosen that... that... THAT MUDBLOOD over HER? It was so hard to believe. She was ten times better than _Hermione _would ever be for him! Why couldn't he see that? Well she would have to take matters into her own hands wouldn't she?

Hermione kissed Celeste-Vera on the forehead and walked out of the bedroom. The poor girl was exhausted. She had had such a stressful day. More to the point, so had Hermione and it was really getting to her. She turned around and came face to face with the one person she really didn't feel like seeing right now. She was just not in the mood. Astoria.

Astoria plastered a very fake, very big smile on her face and said in her sweetest voice. The one she used on her Husband. "Hermione, Darling. Why don't you come in here," She gestured towards the library "And we can have a little chat?"

Hermione didn't trust her one bit. But she had to make this work and if Astoria and her could get along then maybe, just maybe things could get better. She sighed and forced her lips up into a smile to match Astoria's and said "Sure." She walked in with Astoria happily trotting in behind her.

Hermione turned to Astoria and held on to her wand that was slid up the sleeve of her shirt. She smiled and asked sweetly "What did you want to 'Chat' about?"

Astoria grinned evilly. This was perfect. She had her right where she wanted her. She was so glad she had mastered nonverbal magic. This bitch wouldn't know what hit her! She chuckled to herself as she thought _Silencio _so no one outside of the room could hear Hermione scream. And just to be sure she thought _Expelliarmus_.

Hermione's wand shot out of her sleeve, WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON? The it dawned on her. Astoria had mastered nonverbal magic. She was screwed. Without her wand, she had no form of protection and if Astoria could do nonverbal magic she had no idea what the hell was coming! Yeah, she was screwed.

Astoria laughed maniacally. Her eyes lit up and thats when it hit. Hermione felt as if her blood was boiling in her veins, as if someone had shoved the sharpest knife inside her and was moving it around and around as fast as they physically could. She threw her head back and let out a pain-filled scream. But nobody came. Nobody came. Nobody cared.

Hermione had only ever heard about the Cruciatus Curse. But now she knew. She knew how it felt and she knew why it was an Unforgivable Curse. She wanted to die. If dying meant the pain would stop then she REALLY wanted to die!

Astoria laughed louder, keeping her concentration as she said sweetly. "Oh no, no one is coming for you Hermione. Nobody cares about. This is what you deserve. This is what you get. You should of never came to my home. You should of never filled my Husband's ears with lies. That was the worst thing you ever did for yourself. See you got me as an enemy, thats about the worst thing you could have every done for yourself."

"MRS. MALFOY!" Came from the corner. Astoria lost her concentration and Hermione fell to the ground.

"Who... Who said that?" Astoria asked in a panicked voice spinning around looking for the intruder.

"I did." Tabitha said in her high-pitched squeak as she walked to the middle of the room and sat by Hermione. "You should not be hurting Mrs. Thomas Miss. Master would not like it, Master would not like it at all."

Astoria grinned "Oh yeah and what are YOU going to do about it?" She asked the House Elf.

Tabitha smiled. "You are forgetting Miss that I has a magic of my own. A magic far greater than yours." She looked back at Mrs. Thomas and put up a barrier wall around them for she could feel her Mistress throwing spells at her.

Astoria was infuriated, and that was putting it lightly. She could not believe it! How dare that House Elf say that to her. Astoria realized that there was no way she was going to penetrate the barrier and stormed out of the Library only to come face to face with her Husband.

Draco pushed past Astoria and ran into the Library to Hermione's side. He saw his House Elf was performing a healing spell upon her. She looked so limp and weak but it was clear Tabitha's spell was working so he sat in silence.

Tabitha turned to her Master. "She is weak Sir but she will be okay. She needs rest." Draco nodded. He picked up Hermione and walked to his bedroom, placing her gently on his four-poster bed.

Hermione opened her eyes. She was okay. The pain was gone and someone was holding her. "Draco...?" She asked slowly.

"Hush, Love it is okay, It will be okay. I have you. I'll never let anybody hurt you as long as I am here." He muttered gently.

Hermione gathered the strength she had and pushed herself up so she was sitting in his lap. "Draco..." She muttered as she lent in and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Hermione?" Draco asked cautiously. Hermione answered his question with another kiss.

"Hermione." He growled hungrily and kissed her back as passionately as he could. He didn't want to hurt her. Hermione rested her head on his chest. She was so happy. She had her Prince back. At least for now and that was what mattered.

"Hermione?" Draco asked cautiously "You know what this means? You know that us kissing just now counted as us cheating on our respective partners? You know what that means."


	12. Me?

Hermione nodded her eyes locked with Dracos. Her kissing him was counted as cheating and cheating broke the marriage contract and breaking the marriage contract meant loss of powers. Hermione didn't think it was entirely fair though. The marriage law was meant to have brought soul-mates together not break them up. She knew that Dean was not her soul-mate, she was not attracted to him at all and felt only friendship to the man. However she loved Draco with all her heart and the Ministry was not going to keep them apart if she had anything to do with it. She really didn't care about her powers as long as she had her Prince.

Draco looked confused as he lifted his wand and said "_Accio_ Pillow." Sure enough his pillow came whizzing into his hand.

"What? How? Why? You shouldn't be able to do that!" Hermione exclaimed in utter confusion. There was a loud 'CRACK' and Tabitha appeared before them.

"This just arrived for you Master" She said quickly, handing him a envelope and disappearing again. Draco opened it in haste after seeing it was from the Minister of Magic.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_Your presence along with Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Thomas is requested immediately at the Ministry of Magic. _

_Signed,_

_Minister of Magic_

_Cornelius Fudge_

Draco passed the letter to Hermione and went of in search of Astoria. Hermione met the pair in the main foyer and preformed sidelong appiration with Draco and Astoria as she was not strong enough to preform Magic after Astoria's attack.

When the three arrived at the Ministry's main office's they were greeted by the Minister of Magic and two burley men in dark suits. The Minister shook Draco and Hermione's hands and lead the three into an office. He sat behind a desk and stared back at them gesturing for them to sit, a look of thought upon his face.

The Minister sighed as he began. "Well," He whispered "This has been an... Eventful night. Firstly I would like to begin with Yourself," He nodded at Draco "And Mrs. Thomas here. We were informed that at approximately ten-twenty-three this evening you and Mrs. Thomas kissed. Thus breaking your contracts under the Marriage Law."

Astoria jumped to her feet bending down into Hermione's face and shrieked "Hah! I knew it! You were after my Husband the whole time weren't you Bitch?! I knew it! I could just tell!" She then turned to Draco and continued in her high pitch voice "And you! You cheated on me! I am your WIFE! Your loyalty is to me, not to this Whore!"

"Mrs. Malfoy!" The Minister yelled "Please control your behavior. This is incredibly inappropriate." Astoria took a deep breath and smoothed her hands over her clothes as she sat back down. Her lips pursed.

"Now," The Minister continued from where he left off " Under normal circumstances this blatant disrespect for you contract and your partners would result in the loss of you powers. However around about six months ago it was brought to the attention of the Ministry that there had been a small mistake when pairing couples up. You see when you were paired you were meant to be paired with the love of your life, essentially your soul-mate. The small mistake that was brought to our attention was that there was two couples who had been wrongly paired, essentially mixed up. These two couples are Mr. Draco Malfoy, Mrs. Astoria Malfoy, Mrs. Hermione Thomas and Mr. Dean Thomas. We never brought this to your attention as we did not want to disrupt your lives further."

Hermione nodded. "So we can keep our powers?" She asked slowly.

Fudge smiled at her. "Yes, you can keep your powers because technically you two are made for each other. I will inform Mr. Thomas of this in the morning and also something else." The Minister then turned to Astoria. "Mrs. Malfoy." He said grimly "I was also informed of some disturbing news. At nine-seventeen this evening you preformed the Cruciatus Curse on Ms. Granger. As you are aware this is an Unforgivable Curse and for it you will be sent straight to Azkaban. Tonight."

Astoria whimpered at the sound of the prison. The two men stepped forward and took an arm each walking her out of the office. All Hermione could hear was the sounds of her screaming and begging as she was dragged through the main foyer. All she thought was how that Bitch got what she deserved. But she pitied Dean, his soul-mate was going to rot away in Azkaban and he would be alone.

The Minister wished the couple a good night and the best of luck. He walked them out to the Main Foyer where Draco preformed sidelong appiration with Hermione back to Malfoy Manor. Hermione was exhausted. She had had it. She excused herself and walked towards the stairs to go rest.

Draco looked at her, he couldn't let her go. Not again! He grabbed her hand as she walked away and pulled her in for a heart melting kiss. When they came up for air he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear "Mya, Baby. Will you marry me?"

* * *

_Writer's Note - Hey Guys! Vicky here. Thats it. Its finished! Complete. Done and dusted. Sad really. Oh well. Sorry it took so long to update I have been really busy lately. I might start a new story on Tuesday but I'm not sure. Maybe. Depends how I feel and if I can get it finished before I move. Oh well THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for reading this. I love you ALL!_

_Tata _

_xoxo_


End file.
